House of Jerina
by laxgirl2514
Summary: What happens when Fabian, Nina and Jerome are at Anubis over break? JERINA!


**Hi:) I'm Hailey and this is my second fanfiction. I Hope you enjoy. If you have suggestions please feel free to drop me a message or comment. I do love comments. This is not a predictivle Fabina love story just to warn you:)**

**DISCLAIMER: i wish i owned Apple Sause i wish i owned hoa but lifes hard and i WONT get overit my bridge broke haha. ( insider lol hannah txt mee!)  
>Hey Hannah I bet you just laughed lol I'm a stalker! <strong>

Nina POV

"Bye Amber" I Said as I hugged my best friend good bye for the summer.  
>Jerome, Fabian, and I were all staying in Anubis house over the summer. Amber was the last to leave, I made her stay longer so it was the least amount of time possible I had to stay with Jerome and Fabian, especially Jerome.<br>"Well this should be fun" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.  
>"Come on Nina I thought you loved me?" Jerome said sarcastically as well.<br>"You know I love you both!" I said sitting in the common room couch turing on the t.v to the new t.v series "Jane by Design"  
>Fabian sat next to me and Jerome sat next to him.<br>"How about we play a game...like Truth or Dare or Would you rather, any one want to?" Jerome said as he had an idea.  
>"I will I guess" I said as I was bored once my show ended.<br>"Fabian? Please!" Jerome asked giving a puppy dog lips.  
>" Fine! But don't ever do that again Jerome." Fabian said as he gave a snicker.<br>"What do you want to play?" Jerome asked.  
>"Would you rather." Fabian and I said simultaneously, we then all laughed.<br>"Ok, Nina would you rather eat chips(aka fries) or a cheeseburger?" Jerome asked.  
>"Ummmm chips definitely!" I said with confidence. "Fabian would you rather kiss me or Joy?" I said to him trying to get the answer out of the shyest person in the Anubis house.<br>"Jo...ina...Joy no You... No Joy no ummm a a a ...anyway Jerome would you rather kiss Nina or Patricia?" Fabian said trying to get us to forget about what we asked him.  
>"No..No..No! Answer Nina's question!" Jerome commanded as we all laughed. But I really think Jerome actually wanted to know surprisingly enough.<br>"Nina I'm sorry but Joy" He said not really sorry at all.  
>What a jerk! So you make a girl fall for him and then he goes back to his ex! UNBELIEVABLE! Tho after all this made me think wether I even liked him or not. I mean my soon-to-be boyfriend just said he would rather kiss his ex. I think i might only have like him because he liked me... I need to call or text Amber,ASAP! But we continued with the game.<br>"Ok and I would rather kiss... You Nina." He said staring in my eyes with love and care and he actually gave me a little comfort that I really needed.  
>I was shocked, amazed, and, and , a lot of other things too. I was mainly in shocked but I think I liked it. I mean Fabian basically said he likes Joy more so what if I do like Jerome? Is that a bad thing? This much thinking in the summer is driving me insane and now I'm tired.<br>"Hey guys I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I said as I headed up stairs to txt amber.

Jerome's POV

What did I do? Did I make her mad or upset or maybe she liked it? Ugh kill me now please! (unless she does like me the of course please don't kill me!)

Fabians POV

I'm so glad I was finally able to tell her that I don' t like her! YES!  
>I have wanted to do that for a month. FINALLY AT LAST!<p>

Nina's POV

I immediately got ready for bed and then went to text amber...

TO: Amber  
>Hey we have to talk like now!<br>~Nina

"somthin bout those boots and boys brings me so much joy..."Nina's phone rang with her ringtone "Boots and Boys" by Kesha.

FROM: Amber  
>OMG TELL ME NOWWW!<br>~Amber

TO:Amber  
>Ok so long story short Fabian said he would rather kiss Joy then me but idc becuz I don't even really like him...and get this Jerome said he would rather kiss me then patricia! OMGG what do I doo?<br>~Nina in need!

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

FROM: Amber  
>0MG well do u like Jerome?<br>~Amberr gotcha:)

TO: Amber  
>Idk I might like him I guess I need you gurl! Come back soon! Plz! What do you think?<br>~Nina's got help;) lol

FROM:Amber  
>Auhhh &amp;&amp;&amp; idk I think I can come over on the weekend... Is that good?<br>~amber

TO: Amber  
>That's in 5 days! Uhh fine! But I gtg to bed hurry come ASAP! Please!<p>

FROM:Amber  
>Mmkayy! Luv uu gurll and tell him u like him!<br>~amber

TO:Amber  
>How bout NO. Lol and luv u 2:)<br>~ Nina

BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm clock went off as I was slowly getting out of bed. It was my turn to make breakfast for us as Trudy was on vacation.

As I walked down the steps I saw someone making breakfast but I could not see who. As I got closer I saw it was...

**Authors Note: What do you think any suggestions? Comment on who you think it was. I think you will be surprised! Please review with comment compliments and concerns:) I am completely open to advice but don't get offended if I don't use it but I appreciate it!  
>- Hailey<strong>


End file.
